Fourth Reich
The Fourth Reich is a far left, National Socialistic faction within the post-apocalyptic metro system. As with most factions in the Metro universe, the Fourth Reich did not appear spontaneously, but evolved from an existing group. Overview The Nazis are a National Socialist faction in the Metro centred around the three main stations of Tverskaya, Chekhovskaya and Pushkinskaya, but they have also set up numerous outposts and maintain a military presence in several outlying stations, possibly as an attempt at expansion as the Nazis are an imperialistic faction. A clearly obvious trait about the Nazis is that they openly emulate Nazi Germany, both in style and in practices: their Slavic interpretation of Nazism means they believe that Russians are the master race and their soldiers are known to engage in ethnic cleansings against non-Russians and others they deem impure or mutated, which can include Russians such as Communist soldiers who are often executed without mercy. Stylistically there are many similarities that the Nazis have copied: *The most prominent similarities is that Nazi soldiers all are equipped with helmets shaped like the famous "Stahlhelm" used by Wehrmacht infantry (even featuring the bolts on the side of the helmet) which became a famous symbol of Nazism. *A second similarity is that the Nazis feature many banners and symbols based on ones used by Nazi Germany, featuring a prominent black icon (either a capital C or a three-pointed swastika known as a Triskelion) within a white circle and a red background, reminiscent of the flag of Nazi Germany. Markings of the walls in Nazi-held tunnels and stations are also painted on in a font commonly used in Germany and by the Third Reich. *A third is their casual use of German language terms despite being Russian - listening to conversations between unalert soldiers they can be heard referring other Nazis as "Herr" (meaning Mr. or Sir) and to their captain as "Hauptmann" as well as calling their unknown leader the "Führer". Outside the novels, however, their German doesn't seem to extend past "partisan German", as in short stereotypical phrases picked up from numerous World War II movies (e.g. "Jawohl!", "Hände hoch!"). History The term "nationalist" in Russia often refers to radical nationalism. However, it is often mixed up with "fascism". While this terminology does not exactly match the formal definitions of fascism, the common denominator is chauvinism. Some movements hold a political position that the state must be an instrument of nationalism (such as the National-Bolshevik Party), while others (for example, Russian National Unity) resolve to vigilante tactics against the perceived "enemies of Russia" without going into politics. Historically, the first prototype of such groups started with the Black Hundreds, that were quickly purged by the Soviet regime's anti-nationalistic policies. A new surge of this kind of activism was a byproduct of perestroika and glasnost, including neo-Soviet groups that called for a return of Soviet communism, and white supremacist movements heavily influenced by European and American groups. Many Russian neo-Nazis openly admire Adolf Hitler and use the German Nazi swastika as their symbol. Russian neo-Nazis are characterized by racism, anti-Semitism, homophobia, Islamophobia and extreme xenophobia towards people from Asia.May 4, 2008. "Horrific Documentary on Russian Neo-Nazis part 1". YouTube. Their ideology centers on defending Russian national identity against what they perceive as a takeover by minority groups such as Jews, Caucasians, homosexuals, Central Asians, Roma people and Muslims. Russian neo-Nazis have made it an explicit goal to take over the country by force, and have put serious effort into preparing for this. Paramilitary organizations operating under the guise of sports clubs have trained their members in squad tactics, hand to hand combat and weapons handling. They have stockpiled and used weapons, often illegally. The dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991 caused great economic and social problems, including widespread unemployment and poverty. Several far right paramilitary organizations were able to tap into popular discontent, particularly among marginalized, lesser educated and unemployed youths. Of the three major age groups — youths, adults, and the elderly — youths may have been hit the hardest. The elderly suffered due to inadequate (or unpaid) pensions, but they found effective political representation in the Communist Party, and generally had their concerns addressed through better budget allocations. Adults, although often suffering financially and psychologically due to job losses, were generally able to find new sources of income. RNU, founded in 1990 in Moscow and led by Alexander Barkashov, has claimed to have members in 250 cities. RNU adopted the swastika as its symbol, and sees itself as the avant-garde of a coming national revolution. It criticizes other major far right organizations, such as the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia. Historian Walter Laqueur calls RNU far closer to the Nazi model than the LDPR. RNU publishes several news sheets; one of them, Russky poryadok, claims to have a circulation of 150,000. Full members of RNU are called Soratnik (comrades in arms), receive combat training at locations near Moscow, and many of them work as security officers or armed guards.Laqueur, Walter, Fascism: Past, Present, Future, p. 189 At the peak of its popularity in 1999, RNU was estimated to have 100,000 active members all over Russia by state officials. Novel Sparsely populated by hardcore militant neo-Nazis, the Fourth Reich is known for its atrocities against people of non-Russian nationality. The population is terribly unbalanced, there are fewer women than men, which means that the Reich is facing extinction without expansion. They are despised and hated, but, unlike in games, are not in open war with any other faction and are directly opposed only by Guevara-inspired revolutionaries. The Fourth Reich is aware of its problems and some soldiers are heard talking about "an ultimate, last crusade" to capture Polis. Although it's not known whether such plan actually exists. Their territories incorporate three interchange stations: Tverskaya, Chekhovskaya and Pushkinskaya. The ecounters through the novel reveal the Fourth Reich's brutal nature as the entrace of the station are littered with bodies and decorated in slogans and murals to Adolf Hitler. It is mentioned in the novel that the Nazi soldiers wear black uniforms with black berets and armbands with the Triskilion on. Metro 2033 The Nazis are first encountered during the Frontline, and are met again during Depot, Outpost and the Black Station levels. They are the typical anti-diversification group under the rule of an unnamed Führer. The Fourth Reich believes that the Slavs (more specifically Russians) are the ultimate race and believe every minority should be destroyed. It is rumored that prisoners of war are sent to camps known as "Stalags" where they are enslaved, forced to carry out hard labor until they die or are used as live target practice by soldiers. Such rumors are confirmed in Last Light. Metro Last Light The Nazis play a slightly bigger role in Metro Last Light, as they are one of the primary factions vying for D6. Now visibly led by the Führer in large rallies, Reich propaganda details that D6 is home to powerful weapons, and enough food to keep the Reich fed for improbable lengths of time. With few exceptions Nazis are remain perpetually hostile to the player, and openly seek combat. Artyom is captured by Nazi soldiers and is transported to one of their concentration camps or "Stalags", reminiscent to the concentration camps of Nazi Germany. It is shown that in these camps are set up to detain non-Russians, as well as any innocents considered 'mutated'. Should attempt to escape, the entire chamber would be filled with deadly toxic gas. In other Nazi stations, the Nazis are portrayed as an overly brutish people, with those that are less violent in their own ranks being tormented and beaten up. Despite having made a form of truce with the Red Line preempting the events of Metro Last Light, and their presence at the Polis Peace Conference, the Nazis remain in heated combat with the Red Army at the Front Line in the Faction Pack DLC for Metro Last Light. Through the efforts of Hans and other soldiers, the Fourth Reich did not fall to the Red Army during the time of The Battle for D6. Military Fourth Reich poster boy Strength The Nazi soldiers of the Fourth Reich are fewer in numbers compared to the Red Line military, but the average soldier is superior due to being well trained and equipped. They seem to have a more efficient command structure and a grasp of military tactics than most other Metro factions, most likely because of the militaristic nature of Nazism but also an apparent preference of quality over quantity when it comes to troops. Due to their xenophobic political beliefs causing hostility towards any non-Nazi's regardless of their faction, their hatred for outsiders and 'shoot first - ask questions later' policy extremely limits their recruitment base as it is impossible for outsider volunteers who sympathize with their cause to join their ranks which is more common with the other factions. It is assumed all Fourth Reich soldiers are born and/or raised in the Nazi stations. Equipment All Reich soldiers are well equipped with almost identical matching uniforms, helmets and full ballistic vests. They are commonly seen with higher quality weapons such as AK-74M rifles and Automatic shotguns but occasionally some soldiers can be seen using low-grade Bastard carbines. Most are also carrying Revolvers, Grenades and Throwing Knives (although they are never used). Quite a few of them are carrying Night Vision Goggles, but prefer to conserve battery charge and only equip them when alerted. The Fourth Reich also uses a variety of rail cars with mounted machine guns and, according to the E3 2011 demo, owns at least two armored trains. They also posses a unique contraption not seen being employed by any other faction in the Metro in the form of jury-rigged "Panzer" tanks built over standard rail cars using scrap metal armor and feature a rotating turret with a cannon. While only a handful appear to exist due to their rarity and appear to be destroyable by even the poorly equipped Communist soldiers, they are a menacing sight for enemy troops and instill fear even in Rangers. In Metro: Last Light, most Nazi soldiers seem slightly poorer equipped. They now make more use of Bastards, Ashots and other low tier weapons, they wear less body armor and equipment. This, however can be excused because the Nazis only apear early in the game, where the more advanced weapons like the Kalash and the Shambler has not yet been unlocked. They can also be a form of home guard or milita, stationed behind the front line to protect the stations. The Nazi stalkers who captures Artyom wear similar gear to those seen in Metro 2033, so it can be reasonable to assume that all the heavy and advanced gear is given to the front line troops and special forces. In the Faction Pack DLC the Nazis are once again depicted as they were in Metro 2033 as well equipped and highly trained and an explanation for the poor equipment of the troops encountered by Artyom is given; in the Sniper mission two Nazi soldiers can be overheard talking about how all of the troops located in and around the concentration camp were all trainees and rookies with not a single veteran amongst them. Mentality Nazi soldiers appear as fearless, brutal warriors with high morale on the battlefield, often shouting propaganda and taunts to Artyom or the Reds during a firefight. Despite their hostile nature and fervor in rallies however, some unalert soldiers can be heard talking about missing their wives and children, as well as being critical or at least skeptical about the Nazi ideology and its cause in regards to the purpose of crimes it carries out, leading certain soldiers to consider deserting in favor of another less extreme faction such as Hansa. Related Achievements Trivia * The gas mask worn on the cover art for Metro 2033 is actually a Nazi gas mask, despite the helmet featuring a red star. * Although some Nazis carry Throwing Knives, no one seems to use them. * The Nazi loudspeaker messages broadcasted at the Frontline are mimicking Nazi propaganda from WWII. * The Nazi Panzers armored railcars are crude imitations of Panzer IV tanks. * The war between the Fourth Reich and the Red Line is almost an exact replica of the Eastern Front during WWII: the Red Line has little regard for human life and uses conscripted troops extensively, while the Fourth Reich emphasizes on a professional military and armored vehicles. * Most of the frozen corpses seen on the surface during Metro 2033 bear Fourth Reich insignia. * The Nazis possibly have a sort of internal police force as during the scene where Artyom is held captive by the Nazis at the end of the mission Frontline, one of the interrogating soldiers mentions bringing in the Gestapo but the other declines because it will take too long for them to get there. The Gestapo ('Ge'heime 'Sta'ats'po'lizei) was the notorious secret police of the Third Reich who arrested perceived enemies of the state and other undesirables to the regime. * In both Metro 2033 and Metro: Last Light, some German words can be heard in the Nazis' conversation, even in Russian dub. * In the novel Metro 2033 there is the presumption that the three-hooked flag is based on the three Nazi Stations but this is never confirmed. Many Nazi members do not know what the three pronged Swastika actually means it is commonly though that it represents the original three fascist stations, but it has also been attributed to Slavic nationalism. * Ironically despite copying many Nazi German symbols and practices, Russians were considered "Untermensch" (meaning inferior people) by Nazi Germany. Gallery Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg|Nazi officer Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg|Nazi soldier Nazi_0004_M2033.jpg|Ditto Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg|Ditto Reich_soldier_alpha.jpg|A screenshot from alpha-version showing nazi soldier with proper Reich insignia. Metrolastlightforthreich.jpg|The assembly of the Fourth Reich in Metro: Last Light nazi2.jpg nazi out1.jpg 14.jpg Bildota 0007.jpg Station Pushkinskaya.jpg|Art of unknown origin depicting Pushinskaya station. Metro2033_Edit033.jpg Fascisthallsalute.PNG|Fourth Reich soldiers at a rally, giving the Nazi style salute. Frontfascistsalute.PNG|Front view of the rally. Reich Stalkers.png|Reich Stalkers. MLL faction pack 005.jpg|Ditto MLL faction pack 004.jpg|Reich Soldiers MLL faction pack 003.jpg|Ditto fd68d98edc13e36d3353c4ced8e505b5cd852e9f.jpg|A Reich Trooper 8c56b236c287e4ff8800264e2154f253acaa3660.jpg|A Reich Heavy Trooper photo.jpg Reich soldier.jpg|Reich soldier reich commander.jpg|a reich soldier References Category:Factions Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro 2033 Novel